Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/3
PNSK "Ouch, That was fun." Isshiki said sitting up. "Where did you come from?" Rob asks the strange member. "Up." Replies the creature. Meanwhile on the plains of General Chatter, members old and new run around like chickens with their heads cut off. We find one member walking alone in a hooded mustard yellow cloak. This member tends to stay to himself but will voice his opinion against the stupid. Let's call him ParaNoiaSoniK (PNSK for short.) "Damn sun." PNSK says to himself putting his hood up. As he paces through the plains, he discovers something at interests him. He walks closer to find a few of the newer members acting like idiots about who knows what. "Wanna join Fanpop.com?" An annoying noob known as Sonicgirl66 shrieks at the cloaked one. "The people there remind me of you guys on here. Heehee, From Sonicgirl66." "Ouch, headache. Too stupid." PNSK says walking away. He comes across two more noobs. Tails5819 and Sonic101 acting like the little idiots they are, asking dumb obvious question and changing the subject every time they don't understand something. "The idiocy levels of newer members is surprisingly high recently." PNSK talks to himself. "I may have been like that once, but that was long ago." *Where will this story take the Paradoxians next? Why the hell are there three new noobs on the forum? YOU DECIDE.* Bit_Master Back at the stream, Dave is showing a movie, let's say Evangelion. The other heroic figures are BS'n about God cares what, Gust is skipping rocks on the stream, Bit is drawing something in the dirt, and in the back stand an average-looking figure and a scraggily green one. A dispute can be heard, but no one could make out what they were arguing about. A silence bears down on the witnesses of this climactic event. The two figures turn away from each other and begin walking away. Boz: I wonder what all that was about. TheWax: Beats me. As a distance begins to grow between the rest of the group and the two irate animators, the green one collapses to the ground. The other takes a peak around to see his now former comrade speak his last words. "-uckin- -s-rac-ul" is muttered and with a crackle his frail green body buckles and falls to the ground. A rustling is heard in a different distant part of the woods, followed by a growl and the steadily growing sound of stampeding footsteps. In the most graceful of leaps, a brown blur takes down the remaining comrade. It turns out a bear has not only attacked Chio, but completely tore him to shreds. Looking around, the bear casually walks over to the green carcass and steps on it, crushing it like a bug. No one will know if it was some rare cardiac disorder, the bear, or some other tragic ailment that killed him, but there was no undoing such a vicious mauling to either hero. A tear is shed by everyone at the stream as the furry brown mass waddles away. Dave: Damn. Gust: Hey, where did Bit go? In the dirt where the rather dashing hero was once standing lies some doodles of dicks and grotesque faces along with a cryptic message. Already standing, Gust walks over to read it. Gust: "Fuck this shit." I wonder what that's all about. Back at SP, a new topic created by a user posing as Squidward simply states, "The end has begun. Enjoy it." Category:Transcript Category:Parable II